


A Letter You'll Never See

by Samiskindacool



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: 1st person perspective, F/M, He miss her, I miss her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiskindacool/pseuds/Samiskindacool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops smilodonmeow gave me another prompt, (”Minkowski’s husband back home”) and I made it sad. You wont cry, but your heart will ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter You'll Never See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilodonmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilodonmeow/gifts).



**6:00 AM**

‘ _Beep beep beep_ ’

I shut off the alarm and I give half a smile to the picture of you on the bedside table. I remember the morning you were leaving me here to visit the stars, and how we held each other until we had to get up. It was almost as if it were yesterday, despite it being over a year. I wonder if you’re up yet.

**6:34 AM**

I get out of the shower and almost yell out to let you know it’s free. Old habits die hard, I guess. My hair’s still dripping slightly and I chuckle sadly to myself about how you’d scold me if you were here. 

**6:50 AM**

I stir the sugar into my coffee while my laptop boots up. The screen flickers to life and I see you smiling at me again. You’re so beautiful when you smile. I wish they’d let me hear your logs. I miss your voice.

**7:03 AM**

I got an email last night about the report I’d like someone to do on Goddard Futuristics. The boss wants me to do it. 

“ _Mr. Koudelka_ ,” they wrote, “ _We think that you would be the best to look into the projects of Goddard Futuristics Ltd. Your wife is currently employed by them, is she not? Due to your personal involvement, you will create an emotional and inspiring piece, which is why we believe that you are the journalist for the job._ ”

**9:42 AM**

After some preliminary digging (news articles, company website, any legal documents you left here), I haven’t found shit about their actual goals and plans for space science or travel. Except the fact of course that they are doing it. There has to be something there though, I mean, why else would they deny me having access to your logs? Back to more searching, I guess.

**1:25 PM**

It’s so easy to lose track of time without you going about you going around the place on your to-the-minute schedule. I’d normally break for lunch when you came back up from getting the mail after your daily run, and without those sometimes I’ve forgotten to stop completely. I know, I’m bad, but you’re the one here who’s a walking alarm clock. Always making the trains run on time. I did some more research, before writing a request for an interview with the CEO. It took me almost an hour to draft up something half decent. My mind’s just been wandering. Guess it’s just because of what day it is today.

I miss you.

**4:09 PM**

Decided I’ll have pancakes for supper. No, stop laughing, pancakes is a  _great_ thing to have for supper. I miss your laugh. I can almost hear it now. You have the best laugh.

**6:00 PM**

Happy Birthday Renee.


End file.
